Borrando el Odio
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Chico Bestia se encuentra en un punto de su vida en el que ya no encuentra sentido de seguir adelante y luego de una discusión con Raven, el héroe decide rendirse luego de ser despreciado por la chica que ama. Raven al sentirse culpable por la forma en la que trato a Chico Bestia, decide disculparse solo para encontrarlo apunto de quitarse su propia vida. Rated M por temas suicidas


_**¡Hola a todos! Volví con otro one shot BBRae, estoy tomando una pausa con mi otra historia de MLB fandom y decidi escribir algo de Teen Titans, en especial, mi otro OTP BB y Raven. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y D.C. comics.**_

* * *

 _ **Borrando el Odio.**_

Chico Bestia se miraba en el espejo de pared que se encontraba en el baño del cuarto de entrenamiento, el joven héroe no andaba su camisa puesta exponiendo sus torso desnudo y lleno de cicatrices dándole un parecido a un rompecabezas cuyas piezas no concuerdan entre sí.

El muchacho miraba su reflejo con asco y odio, miraba cada marca, cada corte y cada quemadura con desprecio, cada cicatriz le recordaba el hecho de que era un monstro, un bicho raro como ella le había dicho.

Al ser un mutante de color verde, Chico Bestia estaba acostumbrado al rechazo de los demás, así fue en la aldea donde creció en África luego de escapar de su tío que intento asesinarlo, así fue en el show de fenómenos donde lo obligaban a cometer crímenes para sobrevivir y así fue en el laboratorio medico en donde fue sometido a experimentos poco humanos hasta que la patrulla condenada lo encontró.

Chico Bestia estaba acostumbrado al rechazo constante de una sociedad que no podía aceptar su existencia, pero eso había cambiado una vez se unió a los Titanes, ellos eran la familia que el muchacho no pudo tener a causa de su mutación, era la familia que lo aceptaba sin importar que, pero sabía que todo lo bueno llegaba a un final y al parecer ese final ya había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

* * *

\- ¡Chico Bestia! ¡Cyborg! ¡Retengan a Plasmius! – Las ordenes de Robin fueron obedecidas por los dos Titanes, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, transformado en un T-Rex, retenían al villano para que no causara más destrucción.

\- ¡Star! Busca algo que pueda contenerlo – la alienígena fue en busca de la capsula de contención para encerrarlo una vez que lo detuvieran.

\- ¡Raven! ¿Cómo va ese hechizo? – preguntó el acróbata a su amiga mitad demonio.

\- Azarath, Metri... ¡No presiones! – exclamó la chica que se encontraba preparando un hechizo que volvería a poner al villano en un estado de sueño y así detenerlo.

Plasmius había dejado a Cyborg inconsciente de un golpe mientras que mando a volar a Chico Bestia, Robin casi fue aplastado por un auto que el villano había tirado, pero Star lo salvo antes de que lo golpeara, el líder se lastimo la pierna por causa de un pedazo de metal que salió volando debido a la explosión del auto al impactar el concreto.

Debido a esa explosión, Chico Bestia notó como la puerta del auto iba en dirección de impacto contra la hechicera, transformándose en un guepardo, el mutante corrió a salvar a su compañera logrando quitarla del camino pero sin poder evitar un corte en su espalda al sentir como el pedazo de metal rozaba su espalda.

Aguantando su grito de dolor, el chico dirigió su atención a la chica que ya había terminado el conjuro que puso a dormir al villano. Mientras que Star entregaba a Plasmius a la policía y Cy trataba la herida de Robin, Raven se dirigía hacía Chico Bestia con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Se puede saber que fue eso! – exclamó la chica molesta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el Titan verde aguantando el dolor de su herida frente a Raven.

\- ¿Por qué me empujaste de esa manera? ¡Casi pierdo la concentración en el hechizo! – preguntó enojada.

\- Te estaba salvando de un golpe seguro – respondió el muchacho.

\- ¡No pedí tú ayuda, hubiera sido capaz de esquivarlo yo misma! – gritó la chica.

\- ¡Pues perdóname por ayudar a mi compañera de equipo! – grito igual de enojado el muchacho.

\- ¡No necesito que un fenómeno verde me salve, no soy una damisela en apuros! – todos se paralizaron al escuchar las palabras de Raven.

Era un hecho de que Chico Bestia tenía problemas de autoestima con respecto a su apariencia animalística, con sus garras, colmillos, orejas puntiagudas, leve pelaje y su inusual color verde, el muchacho siempre era el blanco de comentarios hirientes y bromas de mal gusto, por eso ninguno de los Titanes insultaba su apariencia, porque son una familia y las familias no hacen eso, por eso les sorprendió escuchar a Raven llamarlo fenómeno.

La chica se quedó muda al instante, su ira completamente olvidado y remplazado por un sentimiento de culpa, sabía que esas palabras le dolieron a Chico Bestia, sabía que dolían bastante porque por años ella fue llamada de esa manera.

\- Garfield yo lo sie...

\- Tienes razón, no eres una damisela en peligro y lamento que fueras salvada por un fenómeno como yo – las palabras del mutante se sintieron como puñaladas en el corazón de la chica, ella notó en el tono de voz del muchacho que hacía todo lo posible para no llorar.

\- Los veré en la torre – dijo antes de transformarse en un águila y salir volando del lugar.

\- No debiste haber dicho eso – dijo Robin en tono de desaprobación.

\- ¡Sabías que esa palabra iba a herirlo de esa manera y aun así la usaste! – dijo Cyborg - ¡Sabias lo deprimido que ha estado por su apariencia y aun así lo heriste sin pensar en las consecuencias!

\- Eso fue cruel para el amigo Chico Bestia – dijo Star.

Raven no sabía qué hacer, todos tenían razón, Garfield estaba deprimido por su apariencia ya que al parecer era el tema favorito de la prensa y de la gente, sabía que había metido la pata y ahora debía disculparse, ahora debía de hablar con Garfield y decirle que ella no pensaba que era un fenómeno.

* * *

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

* * *

Chico Bestia miraba su reflejo en el espejo y solo veía un fenómeno que no tenía nada que hacer en este mundo más que robar oxígeno, se odiaba por existir, se odiaba por no poder ser de utilidad, se odiaba por no haber podido salvar a sus padres, se odiaba por ser odiado por la única mujer que ha amado.

En un arranque de ira propino un golpe al espejo con su puño quebrándolo en pedazos, su mano ahora sangraba igual que su espalda, el cálido liquido le daba una sensación de calma, le recordaba que era lo único que servía para castigar su existencia.

Decidido, tomó uno de los fragmentos del espejo que había destrozado con su puño y lo llevo a su garganta, el chico se arrodillo ante el espejo quebrado listo para cortarse la garganta y liberar a sus amigos, se preparo para acabar con su vida, sentía como el vidrio cortaba su piel, dentro de poco nadie iba a preocuparse por estar en presencia de un monstro.

Antes de que Chico Bestia pudiera tomar su vida, la puerta del baño se abrió y en la entrada estaba Raven que al ver la escena entro en pánico, usando sus poderes desintegro el pedazo de espejo que Chico Bestia tenía en su cuello, luego corrió hacía el mutante y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Garfield estaba sorprendido e inmóvil pero después de un rato comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas del joven caían en el hombro de la chica mojando su espalda. Raven al ser empática sentía el dolor de su amigo, el dolor que ella había causado.

Raven comenzó a llorar también, se sentía culpable por lo que Chico Bestia estaba apunto de hacer, esa culpa solo se intensifico al escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué me detuviste? ¿por qué no me dejaste morir? – dijo el mutante con dolor.

Raven se separo del muchacho para verlo a los ojos y luego abofetearlo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡no te atre-vas! – la voz de Raven se quebró al sentir como su corazón se partía al sentir el sufrimiento de Garfield.

\- ¿Por qué me detuviste, si tu me odias? – dijo el muchacho, había dejado de llorar pero su voz estaba apagada y triste.

Raven solo lo abrazo contra su pecho hasta que el joven se durmió por el cansancio, la chica aprovecho para sanar su cuello y espalda, la mujer acariciaba su cabello mientras ella lloraba por la culpa que sentía y por el dolor al escuchar al muchacho decir que ella lo odiaba cuando ese no era el caso.

Raven no lo odiaba, la verdad no sabía que sentía por el joven héroe, siempre lo vio como un gran amigo y un buen compañero, pero últimamente sus sentimientos por él la confundían y eso la ponían de mal humor al no entender lo que le pasaba y eso la había llevado a perder el control y desahogarse contra el muchacho.

Horas después el resto del equipo encontró a Raven y a Garfield en el baño, vieron como la chica acurrucaba al chico mientras acariciaba su cabello, Robin le preguntó a Raven lo que había pasado por lo que la chica les contó todo lo que sucedió en la habitación, el relato sorprendió a todos ya que no sabían la magnitud del estado del menor de los Titanes, Cyborg le dijo a Raven que debían mover a Chico Bestia a la enfermería para examinar que todo estuviera bien, la chica acepto la propuesta para luego teletransportar al muchacho a la enfermería.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde lo sucedido con Chico Bestia y desde entonces el equipo hacía todo lo posible por mantener al muchacho feliz y contento, Robin comenzó a entrenar con el muchacho como siempre lo había querido Chico Bestia, Star acompañaba al muchacho a volar cada mañana y lo ayudaba con sus bromas infantiles y Cyborg se dedicaba a jugar video juegos con él y a prepararle su comida vegetariana favorita, todos le daban la atención que el muchacho requería, estaban con él el 100% del tiempo para así evitar otro incidente como el de hace un mes, todos menos Raven.

La chica siempre estaba en su habitación sola, la empática evitaba al joven siempre que podía y cuando no lo podía evitar mantenía sus conversaciones cortas, nadie entendía el comportamiento de Raven, excepto Garfield.

Por eso estaba frente la puerta de Raven estaba listo para pedirle perdón como siempre hacía cuando molestaba a la chica, levantando el brazo, Garfield tocó la puerta de Raven y espero a que ella abriera, por suerte no debió esperar tanto, Raven salió de la habitación y se paralizo al verlo allí.

\- Gar, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

\- Vine a disculparme por lo de hace un mes, no quise incomodarte con mis problemas – le confesó.

Raven se sorprendió, de todo lo que pensó que Gar le dijera, no esperaba escuchar una disculpa.

\- Gar... no debes dis...

\- ¡Sí debó! No fue tu culpa, fue mía por ser esta... cosa que soy, te incomode y por eso me disculpo, además vine a decirte que me iré por un tiempo, visitare a Rita y a Steve, ya sabes estar con mis padres por un tiempo, así no debes de preocuparte por verme en la torre – le informó con una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa completamente falsa.

\- Gar...

\- ¡En fin! Solo vine a disculparme y a despedirme, de nuevo lo lamento – una vez que terminó, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación para empacar sus cosas dejando a una Raven completamente inmóvil.

Raven no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, Garfield se iba, se iba para no incomodarla, porque él pensaba que ella lo odiaba cuando en realidad ella lo amaba, al fin se había dado cuenta de ello y ahora él se iba.

* * *

Garfield estaba en su habitación empacando sus cosas, no sabía por cuanto tiempo se iba, no sabía si iba a volver, lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba, necesitaba pensar algunas cosas para poner su vida en orden y debía hacerlo lejos de ella, la mujer que jamás podría tener.

\- ¡Garfield!

\- ¡AHHHHH! – gritó el muchacho al escuchar la voz de Raven.

Al girarse vio como la chica lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, Raven se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, la habitación estaba en silencio, el único sonido era los sollozos de la chica que se aferraba al pecho de Chico Bestia.

\- No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes – dijo Raven.

\- ¿De qué hablas Rae? Pensé que esto te alegraría – dijo Gar.

\- ¡¿Por qué me alegraría?! ¡si el hombre que amo se va por mi culpa! – dijo la chica en llanto.

Chico Bestia abrió los ojos como platos, nunca pensó que Raven le dijera eso, ni en sus sueños más locos imagino que Raven lo pudiera amar, que alguien lo pudiera amar.

\- ¿De qué hablas Raven? Tú no me amas, tú me odias.

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- Aun si no me odias, no puedes amarme, nadie me puede amar, solo soy un fenóm...

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

\- Raven, literalmente puedes tener a cualquier hombre que deseas...

\- ¡Te deseo a ti! – Raven puso su mano en la mejilla del muchacho, perdiéndose en su mirada esmeralda.

\- Te amo y creo que te he amado desde hace tiempo, pero estaba confundida, después de Malchior pensé que no podía volver a sentir algo como esto, pero luego me di cuenta que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que lo que sentí por él, lo que siento por ti nunca lo sentí por él, nunca lo ame como te amo a ti – termino de decir.

Chico Bestia la miraba en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que ella mentía, no encontró nada, Raven decía la verdad, sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho la besó.

Raven respondió al beso rodeando el cuello de Gar con sus brazos, sintió como el muchacho la abrazaba de la cintura y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

El beso subía cada vez de intensidad, cada beso, cada caricia era para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, Raven quería que Gar se diera cuenta lo mucho que lo amaba.

\- Espera, espera – dijo Gar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Raven.

\- Debemos parar, por más que me guste besarte, si continuamos podríamos hacer algo que podemos lamentar después, además aun no estoy listo – dijo el chico.

Raven entendía lo que Gar le decía, ella tampoco estaba lista para eso, así que decidieron detenerse y acurrucarse en la cama por un rato, Raven se sentía en las nubes al estar en brazos del hombre que amaba mientras que Gar le pedía al cielo que esto no fuera un sueño.

\- Debo terminar de empacar – dijo Chico Bestia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? – preguntó Raven.

\- Le prometí a Rita y a Steve que los iba a visitar, están muy preocupados por lo que pasó hace un mes y ahora quieren verme – explicó.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te iras? – preguntó Raven.

\- Un par de semanas – dijo.

Raven se entristeció un poco pero entendía porque los padres de Gar querían verlo, si fuera su hijo el que estuviera en la posición de Gar ella también habría querido verlo, Gar se dio cuenta de que Raven se entristeció al escuchar que se iba a ir por un tiempo, así que decidió hacerle una pregunta importante.

\- Raven, ¿quieres ser mi novia y acompañarme a visitar a mis padres adoptivos? – preguntó.

Raven se sentó de golpe en la cama para verlo y confirmar si no bromeaba, al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Gar la chica sonrió para luego volverlo a besar.

\- ¡Si quiero! – respondió, causando una gran sonrisa en el rostro del joven héroe, uno que hace tiempo no veía, uno de verdad.

\- ¡Gracias Rae! Sé que aun tengo ciertas cosas que arreglar, sé que no estoy muy bien que digamos, pero me da fuerza el saber que quieres estar conmigo a pesar de mis problemas – dijo el muchacho.

Raven lo abrazo posicionando la cabeza del muchacho en el pecho de la chica justo encima de su corazón, esto causo que Chico Bestia se sonrojara hasta la medula, pero el sonido del corazón de su novia lo tranquilizo inmediatamente.

\- Estaré contigo hasta el final – le respondió.

Esa noche Raven durmió al lado de Garfield por el resto de la noche, al día siguiente ambos anunciaron su relación lo que causo que el resto del grupo los felicitara y que Robin entregara un billete de 100 dólares a Cyborg, al mismo tiempo anunciaron que ambos viajarían a visitar a los padres de Garfield y que estarían fuera dos semanas a lo que Robin acepto diciendo que podía pedirle a Kid Flash y a Jinx que los cubrieran por ese tiempo.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión de la patrulla condenada, Raven estaba nerviosa por conocer a los padres de Garfield, no sabía que iban a pensar de ella y eso la asustaba, por suerte Gar estaba allí con ella y al sentir como tomaba su mano y ver como él le sonreía, le dio las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, luego de ese día las cosas mejoraron para la pareja ya que Raven logró borrar el odio en el corazón de Garfield para siempre.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Bueno, desde hace días tenia ganas de hacer una historia BBRae, y tenía esta idea en mi mente, además quería desahogarme un poco de mis problemas ya que he estado lidiando contra la depresión por un tiempo, esa sensación de soledad y de incomodidad con uno mismo es algo serio y peligroso si no se busca ayuda, por suerte tengo amigos y familiares que les importo lo suficiente como para ayudarme a salir adelante, además que escribir me ayuda a expresar sentimientos o ideas que usualmente me guardo solo para mí. Gracias a todos los que apoyan mis historias, no saben lo feliz que me hace ver que les gusta y eso me ayuda mucho.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
